


Snape's Royal Blunder

by PrincessMeow1989



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeow1989/pseuds/PrincessMeow1989
Summary: Snape runs his mouth and says the wrong thing. He quickly lives to regret his decision.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Snape's Royal Blunder

“I think I am really going to like Transfiguration this year.” 

Remus said looking cheerfully at the large book in front of him. He ignored the scowls coming from Sirius and James. 

“Speak for yourself, nerd.” 

Sirius said, smirking at the expression of annoyance coming from his friend. 

“If it wasn’t for this nerd, you would have been in a lot of trouble by now. I don’t care how smart you are.” 

Sirius put a hand over his head and faked a gag. 

“So mean!” 

Before Remus could make a comment you came storming into the common room with a red face full of tears. 

“Y/n?”

James was the first to get up as you stormed past your friends without a word. Sirius put his book down and went to join James. 

“That isn’t something that you see every day.” 

James shook his head and patted Sirius on the back. 

“Go be a good boyfriend and figure out what the problem is.” 

Sirius shook his head and went back to his place on the couch. 

“First thing about Y/n, she doesn’t like to be bothered while she's in the middle of a rage. When she wants me to find out, she’ll come to me.” 

A few moments later, Lily came out of the girl's dormitory looking disturbed. 

“Guys, not trying to start trouble but Snape said something really cruel to Y/n.” 

James threw his book down, not caring where it went. The moment that Snape came into the equation any hopes of you just having a bad day went out the window. Peter and Remus also put down their books and looked ready to “take care of business.” 

“What did he say?”

James and Sirius snapped at the same time. Lily winced. She didn’t really want to repeat the words that you told her but she knew that she would have to. 

“Don’t make me say it.” 

Sirius took off his robe and started rolling up his shirt sleeves. 

“Lils, you can tell us or I can go down to the Slytherin common room and rub Snape’s face into the carpet until he has a carpet burn for the next month.” 

Lily sighed. 

“I told her that I wouldn’t say anything.”

Sirius smirked. 

“You can say that I forced it out of you. So...what did the wimp say?”

Lily looked down at her feet before meeting her friend’s lion-like gaze. 

“He called her your cock sucking whore and that the two of you would never amount to anything since you're a blood traitor.” 

Sirius automatically turned and walked out of the common room to be joined seconds later by James, Remus, and Peter. He didn’t care if Snape called him a blood traitor. It wasn’t like his mother didn’t call him that a good 95% of the time but the second he called you a whore...Snape signed his own death warrant. 

“I’ll hold him down and you can knock him senseless. Remus can play lookout and Peter can stand there and sing _somebody’s gonna get it_.” 

James said, looking a little too cheerful for his own good. Snape had gone too far this time. When he messed with the group pet, he opened Pandora’s box. 

“Snape is in the library.”

Peter said as he closed the map. Sirius smiled. 

“Lots of heavy books...even better.” 

Sirius slammed through the library doors and looked around manically until he saw the greasy slimeball that he was so eager to locate. Snape sat at a table with Regulus and some unknown Slytherin. Sirius didn’t feel too bad that his brother could be caught in the line of fire.

_He knew the risk when he made friends with this creep._

Sirius thought as he walked over to the table. Snape looked up and immediately turned about two shades paler. 

“Sirius, before you lose what control you have on that temper of yours…”

“Shut up!” 

Sirius snapped. Regulus held a hand up. 

“Sirius…”

Regulus immediately shut up when his brother's eyes locked on him. 

“You shut up too!” 

James had come out of nowhere and grabbed Snape as Sirius picked up a huge book on Herbology. He looked at it a moment with a pleased smile before handing it to Peter. Had the situation not been so serious, Snape would have made a comment about how Peter was about to cream his pants because he got a job to do (even if it was just holding a book). 

Sirius turned his attention back to Remus and smiled coldly. 

“Keep an eye out.” 

(Half an hour later)

You sat in your room trying to study. After a while, you had finally calmed down over Snape’s comment. Why it bothered you so badly, you weren't sure. Maybe it was the fact that you thought Severus was your friend. He had been showing his true colors a lot lately and now he finally showed them to you. 

You had gone to the common room to find your friends. They of all people would know how to cheer you up and if that didn’t work then you could drag Sirius to some hidden corner for alone time. Spending time with his lips locked on yours didn’t sound half bad either. 

When you walked into the common room, they had all vanished. You frowned upon seeing all of their stuff still spread out just no Sirus, James, Remus, or Peter. 

“Oh well. I’ll just go back to bed.” 

You muttered, defeated and went back to the comfort of your bed. 

A few moments later, Dorcas came sliding into the room clearly excited. 

“Y/n! Sirius beat the shit out of Snape.” 

You sat blinking a few times. 

“What?”

Dorcas nodded.

“I saw it! It was epic! I have never seen Snape hit the ground so hard.” 

Before you could respond, there was a knock at the door and Sirius slowly stepped in. Dorcas immediately grinned. 

“There you are! That was epic what you did!”

Sirius was busy looking at your still red face. He didn’t feel the least bit sorry for what he had just done either. Seeing you like this made the boyfriend in him seethe all over again. Sirius had partially ignored Dorcas for a moment. 

“Yeah, skills. Can you give us some time alone?”

Dorcas nodded and walked out of the room with a happy smile on her face.

Once she was gone, you met Sirius'’ unhappy face. 

“So you beat the crap out of him?”

Sirius nodded. He knew that you probably were not going to be happy with him. You were always begging him not to fight Snape. _It wasn’t worth the time and effort...or the detention._

“I went down to scare him originally…”

Sirius said, softly as he walked over to join you on the bed. He flipped his long hair over his shoulder in order to watch your face. 

“What did he say?”

You asked. Sirius shrugged. 

“His exact words were..Ouch! Ouch! Sirius that’s my head ouch!” 

You groaned the moment you looked down at Sirius’ bloody and bruised knuckles. Sirius winched when you gently stroked your hand over his. 

“We need to put some ice on this.” 

Sirius rolled his eyes. 

“No need to fuss over me, love.” 

You blinked. 

“You just rearranged Severus Snape’s face because of what he called me.” 

Sirius leaned back, looking extremely proud of himself. 

“The creep deserved it. Play stupid games...win stupid prizes. It was even more amusing watching my brother about shit his pants because he thought that I was going to go after him next. I think ole Severus isn’t going to open his trap to you for a long time. That whole episode was called me being a good boyfriend. James, Remus, and Peter were working on being good friends.”

Sirius was pleased when you finally smiled. That alone told him that any wrongdoing (even though he knew that he was right) was forgiven. 

You slowly crawled onto his lap and nuzzled your nose against his. 

“Don’t think that I’m not flattered by what you did.” 

You pressed soft kisses to Sirius’ cheeks before moving back to his mouth. He smiled against your mouth before wiggling those perfect eyebrows at you. 

“I don’t think that you would be wanting to snog me if you were angry. I could be wrong though. You are the first girl that I have been with that likes angry kissing...not that I am complaining of course.” 

“Just shut up and kiss me.”


End file.
